


Rapture

by heyitscmei



Series: Soft Keith Week 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Relationship, Fluff, I really truly do not know how to tag this, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shy Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith Week 2019, hand-holding, just know that shiro is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: His brows furrow in that way they always seem to when Keith wants something, but can’t bring himself to ask. It doesn’t make sense until finally, it clicks.He pauses and shifts the basket to his other side and holds his-now free hand out to Keith.“Do you want to hold hands?” he asks. Apparently he hit the nail right on the head because Keith lights up like the sun.





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for Soft Keith Week Day 3: Hand-Holding/First Relationship  
(a little late, but I definitely definitely wanted to put something up no matter what so here it is.)  
I feel like all the prompts are kind of just bleeding together and overlapping at this point (first dates is one of the prompts for day 4 oops) but thats okay since its not the focus anyway lol

Things have been going well, Shiro thinks. Work is busy, but it’s fulfilling. And at the end of the day, when everyone has more or less wrapped up their duties, he gets to see Keith. In truth, that isn’t very new. Not much has changed; theirs is a relationship built on years of already existing mutual love, support, and trust. But it still feels like it’s new, all of their interactions tinted rose-coloured. Every little thing feels cast in a slightly different light, like the light of Keith’s smile and the warmth in his eyes whenever Shiro draws near. It’s different from pining from afar for a friend. He’s allowed to hold and touch and love Keith and there’s a lot he yearns to do.

Still, there’s no rush. Every day that he can spend with Keith is a good one, he doesn’t mind taking it slow. They can push past the boundaries of their friendship into this new territory slowly, together. He wants Keith to be happy.

It’s on one of Shiro’s rare days off that his feet carry him to Keith’s door. It’s still early in the day, but he’s spent half the morning preparing the perfect picnic basket. He’s feeling confident, partially at his success, and partially because Hunk had left meticulous Shiro-proof instructions for literally everything. Shiro may still be a novice in the kitchen, but he’s mastered the art of following necessary directions.

He raps on Keith’s door and he’d be sorry about the sight that greets him if he weren’t so endeared. When the door slides open Keith is behind it, sleep rumpled and soft. Shiro offers him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

Keith yawns, mouth wide, and there’s no reason that should be attractive, yet it is.

“It’s fine.” He says. “What’s that?” It’s only then that Shiro remembers his lovingly packed picnic basket, so distracted by the sight before him. Almost sheepishly, he holds it up.

“I thought maybe we could go on a picnic.”

“A date?”

“Only if you want to. I understand if you’d rather go back to sl—”

“I want to!” Keith cuts him off. “Go on a date, I mean,” he amends, face warm, smile approaching something Shiro could describe as bashful. He loves him so much.

“I’ll wait here while you get changed,” Shiro offers. They both look down at Keith’s attire, one big baggy shirt, and Shiro has to snap his gaze back up when his eyes move lower and are met with bare thigh.

“Good idea.”

Keith disappears behind the door again and Shiro waits, not imagining Keith in his shirts. Definitely not thinking of Keith in his shirts and nothing else.

Wholesome thoughts, Shirogane, wholesome thoughts.

The door slides open again and, while sleep-rumpled Keith is adorable, Keith getting ready for a date is just as good. It’s clear that Keith had tried to put in some effort, to dress nicely and tame his bedhead. Not that it was necessary. Shiro knows that, at this point, any way that Keith presents himself will always be some shade of attractive to him. Still, it’s cute to see how much Keith cares about impressing him.

Not that he’s one to talk. He’d spent more time in front of the mirror picking his outfit this morning than he has all year before finally settling for the nicest pair of jeans he owns and the shirt that Matt says make his chest look good.

“You look good,” Shiro tells Keith, and tries not to trip over himself when Keith tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear and ducks his head to hide his blush.

“So where to, Admiral?” Keith asks. Shiro groans.

“None of that. We’re off duty!”

“Yes, Sir.”

Wholesome. Thoughts.

“Keith.”

Keith laughs and it’s infectious; Shiro can’t help but grin.

They make their way down the hall, and head outside, the picnic basket between them.

They walk and talk about everything and nothing, but once in a while Shiro will notice Keith glancing down at the basket, then up and away.

“I’m 90 percent sure everything in here is edible” Shiro promises, holding the basket up.

Keith looks at him, surprised, and then raises an eyebrow. “Should I be worried about the remaining ten percent or that they’re just edible at best?” He teases.

“Both,” Shiro responds seriously before breaking into a smile. “But really, nothing is burnt so I promise you don’t need to keep worrying.”

Keith laughs as he admits, “I wasn’t even thinking about that until now.”

“Really?” Shiro asks, surprised. “You kept looking at the basket. I thought you were concerned.”

For some reason, Keith flushes. “Oh. No, I was just…” he trails off and looks away, as if he’ll find the words he’s looking for on the ground beneath their feet. His brows furrow in that way they always seem to when Keith wants something, but can’t bring himself to ask. It doesn’t make sense until finally, it clicks.

He pauses and shifts the basket to his other side and holds his-now free hand out to Keith.

“Do you want to hold hands?” he asks. Apparently he hit the nail right on the head because Keith lights up like the sun. He takes Keith’s hand into his own and squeezes. It’s small compared to his own hand and Shiro is sure that any other time he might fixate upon that, but there’s something more pressing at hand. “It’s okay to ask for things like this,” Shiro says softly.

Keith’s responding smile is a gentle, precious thing, a little embarrassed, but happy. “Okay.”

Shiro would do anything to protect that smile. He brings Keith’s hand up and presses a chaste kiss to his knuckles just to remind him how much he is loved. Keith’s cheeks flush a little darker and Shiro is wholly and completely enamoured.

He intertwines their fingers when they resume their walk, swinging their joined hands between them. It’s a beautiful day, but the feeling of Keith’s hand in his warms him more than the sun shining above them ever could.

Yeah, Shiro thinks. Things are going well.

**Author's Note:**

> pidge: how would shiro mess up a picnic basket anyway  
matt: there was a toaster oven incident  
allura: what toaster oven incident  
hunk: we dont speak about the toaster oven incident
> 
> come yell on twitter [@heyitscmei](https://twitter.com/heyitscmei)


End file.
